Nuevos Amigos ¡Nivel mundial! parte 1
by Kyra Abyss
Summary: De todo lo q vivi en mis viajes, jamas podre olvidar los amigos q hise, las personas q conici, las aventuras q vivi... todo eso es inolvidable en todo sentido. (varias parejas) jamas pense tener q decidir entre la persona q amo y alguien q considero mi hermano... ¡OJALA LES GUSTE!
1. Recuerdos y Reencuentros

_**NUEVOS AMIGOS...**_

_**PARTE 1: Japon**_

* * *

**Goenji: ****¿hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?**

**Yo: ****no es de tu incumbencia.**

**Fubuki: ****creo q por un buen tiempo Goenji.**

**Hiroto: ****en este aparecemos nosotros.**

**Yo: ****Hiroto… ¿has estado leyendo mi carpeta?**

**Hiroto: ****no…**

**Midorikawa: ****yo te vi Hiroto, leíste su carpeta.**

**Hiroto: ****¡MAL AMIGO!**

**Yo****: bueno solo porque Hiroto es mi amigo, no lo asesinare, ¿Quién lo dice?**

**Toramaru: ****¿puedo?**

**Yo: ****anda dilo.**

**Toramaru: ****inazuma eleven no le pertenece a DJ-otaku ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**Parte 1: Japón.**

**POV **_**Kyra Abyss**__**:**_

_Me desperté sabiendo q hoy es mi primer día en el instituto Raimond, no era raro entrar en un nuevo colegio, ya q mi padre viaja mucho, cuando fuimos a Italia la pase bien con Fidio Aldena, el único amigo q tuve en los 6 meses q estuvimos allí._

_Me cambie de ropa y me puse el uniforme del instituto Raimond solo q en vez de verde o naranja me permitieron llevar el lazo de color violeta, era incomodo usar falda debo decir._

_-¡Kyra apresúrate!-me grito mi madre._

_Yo baje enseguida tome mi mochila y Salí del departamento._

_-espero q este año no sea malo.-dije yo y suspire._

_Iba caminando cuando escuche un grito, de una niña pequeña… fui a ver y una niña con el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros estaba parada y unas maderas gruesas iban a caerle encima, corrí hacia ella y la quite del paso a tiempo._

_-¿estás bien?-le pregunte a la niña. _

_-¡arigato!-me sonrió._

_-dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte._

_-Yuka Goenji.-dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_-¡dios mío! ¿Yuka estas bien?-le pregunto un chico con los ojos oscuros y el cabello parado de color crema a la niña._

_-sí, onee-chan ella me salvo.-me señalo a mí el chico me miro._

_-gracias por salvarla.-me dijo él._

_-no tienes q agradecerme por nada.-le dije yo._

_-¿vas al Raimond?-me pregunto de golpe._

_-ah sí, hoy es mi primer día.-dije yo haciendo un gesto con las manos._

_-ya veo ¿eres nueva en la ciudad? No te había visto por aquí antes.-dijo él._

_- sí, soy nueva… soy Kyra Abyss de California.-dije yo, él se sorprendió._

_-¿estadounidense eh?-me miro de pies a cabeza.-interesante, yo soy Shuya Goenji._

_-ay se me hace tarde.-dije yo y me eche a correr evadiendo los obstáculos en mi camino._

_Cuando llegue al instituto, me hele en la puerta, ¡que nerviosa estoy!, un momento, entre los chicos vi una cara conocida._

_-¿ese es…?-no pude completar la frase._

_-¡KYRA QUE ALEGRIA VERTE!-si era él, me sonrió._

_-Ichinose-kun.-murmure y lo abrase.-no tienes idea de lo que me alegra verte. Me separe del castaño y le mire triste._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunto._

_-es solo q no creí q nos volviéramos a ver, no hasta q volviera a california y eso sería…-unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos._

_Ichinose me acaricio el pelo y me sonrió._

_-no llores, tú y yo nunca nos separaremos, no completamente Kyra.-me dijo el quitándome suavemente las lágrimas._

_-Ichinose…-le sonreí con dulzura.-eres un buen amigo._

_-eso ya lo sé.-dijo el con una sonrisa.-anda vamos, no te quedaras aquí parada todo el día.-me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro del instituto._

_-será un año largo.-murmure yo._

_Cuando hable con el director, me guio a mi salón._

_-chicos quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, espero q sean buenos con ella.-dijo el director._

_-soy Kyra Abyss es un placer conocerles.-dije yo saludando con la mano, el director se retiró._

_-muy bien, Abyss-san siéntese junto a… Endo-san.-dijo el maestro y me señalo a un chico moreno con una subnormal banda naranja en la cabeza._

_-si.-dije yo y obedecí._

* * *

_El día paso rápido, no dije una palabra en toda la clase, para ser una chica q viaja siempre me sentía muy incómoda aquí, cuando llego la hora de irnos decidí hablar un rato más con Ichinose._

_-¿te ha agradado el instituto?-me pregunto Ichinose._

_-sí, solo el instituto por ahora.-dije yo._

_-ya veo.-dijo él.- ¿q has hecho estos años por cierto?_

_-Ichinose, bueno… estuve en Italia, argentina y un tiempo en nueva york.-le resumí._

_-cuéntame que hiciste en Italia.-me pregunto sentándose en una silla frente a mí._

_-bueno, luego de ser __echada básicamente__ de UNICORNIOS, tuve q ir a Italia por unos meses, allí conocí a Fidio Aldena el capitán de la selección italiana ORFEO, nos hicimos buenos amigos y luego de un tiempo se convirtió en más q amistad y salimos por 2 meses y medio, pero cuando me di cuenta tuve q irme, los 6 meses habían pasado, me dolió mucho despedirme de él, estuve muy triste y aun lo estoy.-dije yo y las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas._

_-básicamente…-se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y me miro preocupado.-descuida Kyra, yo estoy aquí para ti.-me dijo el acariciándome la mano._

_-estoy planeando volver a Italia con él.-dije quitándome las lágrimas._

_-¡¿Kyra?!-esa voz…_

_-¿Aki?-pregunte y si era Aki Kino mi vieja amiga._

_-eres tu q alegría verte.-me miro y su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión preocupada.- ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-__Fidio __Aldena__.-le dijo Ichinose remarcando el nombre cruzado de brazos._

_-¿te ah echo algo malo?-pregunto Aki._

_-no, todo lo contrario.-le respondí con mi celular en mano y una foto nuestra._

_-ya veo, lo extrañas.-dijo Aki acariciándome la espalda._

_- no creí q me doliera tanto decirle adiós.-dije mirando esa foto, el tomándome de la cintura y acariciándome el pelo mientras yo le miraba a los ojos con las manos apoyadas en su pecho._

_-se ve q estaban muy enamorados.-dijo Aki viendo la foto._

_-no tienes idea, él era un príncipe.-dije yo con una sonrisa._

_Me di cuenta la hora y me pare.-lo siento debo irme, Fidio siempre me llama… cuando tiene oportunidad.-dije frotando mi brazo con la mano q tenia libre._

_-adiós.-dijeron al unísono Aki e Ichinose._

_-nunca cambiara ¿cierto?-escuche a Aki._

_-eso es lo q la hace tan especial.-le respondió Ichinose._

_Salí apurada del instituto, emocionada de ver de nuevo a mis amigos, hubiera sido genial charlar en otro momento con más tiempo pero no podíamos, llegue a mi casa y encendí la laptop y revise mis mensajes, me decepcione._

_-ay Fidio.-suspire desilusionada._

_En ese momento me entro una solicitud de video-chat, que raro… la acepte, me sorprendí al ver quien era._

_**-video-chat-**_

**-hola.-**_con solo escucharlo sonreí._

_-¡Fidio q alegría verte!-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

-**te extrañe.-**_dijo Fidio._

_- no tienes idea de lo mucho q quiero verte de nuevo.-dije mirando a un lado._

_**-**_**si yo también quiero verte Kyra**_**.-**__dijo el, yo volví a mirar la pantalla._

_-mis padres me dijeron q quizás cabía la posibilidad de que pueda ir a Italia contigo Fidio.-le dije yo._

-¡**no quiero q dejes el instituto para venir conmigo Ky!-**me sorprendió su reacción, suspiro.-**mira Kyra sé q quieres verme pero te pido q… ya encontraremos la manera de estar juntos, te lo prometo.**

**-**_Fidio…-intente hablar._

**-Kyra, me duele haberme despedido de ti, pero… sé que estamos juntos no importa lo que pase.-**esa última frase casi hace q llore.

-yo también creo eso.-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿**Cómo te ha ido hoy en el Raimond?-**me pregunto.

**-**_regular.-dije yo con aura depre.-estoy acostumbrada a viajar pero me siento incomoda aquí._

_-_**ya lo superaras, de seguro… ¿planeas unirte al club de futbol?-**dijo el yo me sorprendí.

**-**_estoy pensándolo.-le respondí yo._

_-_**tienes muchísimo talento.-**intento animarme.

-_te quiero.-dije y estuve a punto de cortar._

_-¡_**espera no te vayas!-**dijo el, yo me detuve.-**Kyra ay algo q quiero decirte.**

**-**_pues dime.-le pedí._

_-_**Kyra, te tengo una linda sorpresa solo espera 2 días.-**hiso un gesto con la mano.

_-Fidio, sabes q odio las sorpresas.-le dije cruzada de brazos._

**-esta te gustara princesa mía, créeme.-**me dijo Fidio**.-adiós mi amor.- **me lanzo un beso con la mano.

**-**_ adiós cariño te amo.-le devolví el gesto, me saludo con la mano y corto._

_**-fin del video-chat-**_

_Suspire y cerré la laptop, sonreí y cerré los ojos dejándome caer en la cama, abrase la almohada y me dormí…_

* * *

_Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente, me sentí más confiada q nunca._

_Cuando Salí de la casa, camine segura y con una sonrisa de "yo puedo mover montañas". Llegue al instituto me puse mi ropa deportiva: una musculosa blanca y unos shorts azules con unas zapatillas rosas._

_Y me dirigí a la cancha de futbol, por suerte los chicos estaban en entrenamiento._

_-muy interesante.-sonreí maléficamente._

_Aproveche e hice mi jugada cuando el balón estaba a punto de ser pasado a un chico, lo robe con mi velocidad._

_-¡¿Quién te crees q eres?!-me grito un chico de piel morena y el cabello rosado._

_-¿quieres averiguarlo?-sonreí con malicia y me prepara para patear el balón.- ¡ESPEJISMO DE LUNA!- grite yo y un resplandor me cubrió atontando a los demás así q me dirigí a la portería y…-¡GARRAS DE PUMA!-Tras eso mis ojos se tornaron verdes y con cierto aspecto felino y en mis manos unas filosas garras de metal aparecieron en ellas y supere a las defensas anotando un gol con facilidad._

_-¡que poder!-dijo el portero mirando como el humo salía del balón._

_-es asombrosa.-dijo un chico con el cabello color turquesa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto un chico con una capa y unas peculiares gafas._

_-¡Kyra!-alguien corrió hacia mí y me abrazo de golpe._

_-¡¿Domon!?-todos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo._

_-cuanto tiempo Kyra.-dijo Domon mirándome feliz._

_-lo mismo digo.-le respondí nerviosa._

_-tal vez se me olvido decirle q habías venido a Japón.-dijo Ichinose._

_-¿tal vez?-le pregunte alzando una ceja.-soy Kyra abyss.-me presente a los demás._

_-yo soy Mamoru Endo.-se presentó el portero._

_-¿Endo? Ah Fidio te menciono.-dije recordando lo q el italiano me dijo._

_-¡¿conoces a Fidio Aldena?!-me preguntaron todos._

_-Endo… son pareja.-dijo Ichinose golpeándose la cara con una mano._

_-¿lo sabias?-le pregunto Endo._

_-sí, Aki y Domon lo saben también… Kyra ha viajado por todo el mundo.-explicó Ichinose._

_-wow.-dijo Endo._

_-eres muy veloz.-me dijo un chico con el cabello verde y ojos negros._

_-no es tan rápida.-dijo el peliturquesa cruzado de brazos._

_-¿quieres apostar?-le dije yo._

_-¿eh?-se sorprendió._

_-Kyra, Kazemaru es muy veloz.-dijo Aki._

_-¿dudas de mi Aki?-le pregunte yo._

_-no, pero…-fue interrumpida._

_-acepto tu reto.-dijo Kazemaru._

_Entonces decidí competir con el chico, pusimos un cono en la punta de la cancha y tomamos 2 balones y el q llegara a la otra punta sin perder el balón ganaba._

_-que gane el mejor, Kazemaru.-le desee._

_-lo mismo digo.-me contesto sonriendo._

_Nos pusimos en posición…_

_-en sus marcas… listos… ¡FUERA!-dijo Aki y arrancamos._

_Kazemaru me pisaba los talones, intente acelerar pero Kazemaru me alcanzo, íbamos a igual velocidad pero cuando me toco dar la vuelta me tropecé y caí._

_-¡no es posible!-dije yo enfadada._

_-dame la mano.-Kazemaru me extendía la mano, la tome luego de un momento de duda, me ayudo a levantarme._

_-yo… yo… creí q lo conseguiría.-murmure yo mirando hacia abajo._

_-solo debes aprender a girar y quizás puedas ser más veloz q yo.-me dijo el, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y le sonreí._

_-sí, tienes razón.-solté una risa.- mi nuevo objetivo será superarte… ¡Como rival!-lo señale con el dedo._

_-oye Kyra… tu talento le vendrá bien al equipo.-dijo el peli rosado._

_-¿a q te refieres Someoka?-le pregunto Goenji._

_-¿Kyra quieres unirte al Raimond?-sonreí ampliamente ante las palabras de Endo._

_-mmm… ¡CLARO Q SI!-dije yo sonriendo._

_-toma.-una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos naranjas me tendió la camiseta del Raimond con el número 21.-la nueva delantera del Raimond._

_-asombroso Kyra.-dijo Ichinose._

_Me puse la camiseta y me quedaba muy bien era de mi talla._

_-¿delantera eh?-dijo Goenji.-espero q no intentes robarme el puesto._

_-¿Cómo?-Goenji se rio._

_-era broma.-dijo el golpeándome en la espalda._

_-"este será un buen año"-pensé yo._

_Luego de la práctica hable con el director para q ajustara los horarios para coincidir con los de las prácticas de futbol._

_Fui a buscar algo q me olvide en la cancha y en el banquillo había un cuaderno y un celular…_

_-"Ichirota Kazemaru 2° año"-pensé leyendo la etiqueta del cuaderno mire el celular y tenía una foto suya.-"¿q hago? Seguramente se haya ido a su casa"-pensé yo mirando a mi alrededor._

_Seguí ojeando las páginas y por suerte decía la dirección donde vivía.-q suerte está cerca de mi casa.-dije yo y guarde el cuaderno y el teléfono en mi mochila y me fui a devolvérselo._

_Luego de caminar 10 minutos llegue a casa del peliturquesa golpee la puerta y abrió una mujer con el cabello verde y los ojos violetas._

_-hola pequeña ¿Qué necesitas?-me pregunto la mujer._

_-mmm disculpe ¿esta Ichirota? Soy su compañera de clase-pregunte yo._

_-si está en su cuarto.-me indico la mujer._

_-arigato.-dije yo y fui donde me dijo, golpee la puerta (por educación) y espere._

_-¿Quién es?-se escuchó del otro lado._

_-Kazemaru soy yo.-se escuchó q algo o alguien se calló y se apresuró a abrir la puerta._

_Me sorprendí mucho, Kazemaru con el cabello suelto, se veía… diferente._

_-hola Kyra.-me dijo el yo estaba sonrojada, trate de no verle a los ojos._

_-es que… te olvidaste el celular y un cuaderno.-dije tendiéndole el cuaderno con el teléfono encima._

_-ha no me había dado cuenta que me los había olvidado muchas gracias Kyra.- dijo Kazemaru y me abrazo, luego de eso me beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mi boca._

_Mi corazón latió con fuerza en ese momento, lo aparte de mí enseguida el me miro preocupado y yo triste, no podía sentir cosas por el yo estoy con Fidio._

_-apártate.-le pedí y me marche._

_Eche a correr por la calle, llorando cuando comenzó a llover, empapando mi ropa y mi cabello por completo._

_Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y me desmaye…_

_-¡Kyra, reacciona Kyra!-escuchaba a alguien gritar pero no se quien…_

* * *

_Cuando desperté, me dolía la cabeza, mi cuerpo quemaba._

_-mmm.-gemí al intentar levantarme._

_-¡AL FIN DESPERTASTES!-la voz de Aki se oía muy preocupada, me abrazo y se separó al segundo._

_-Aki-chan ¿q ocurrió?-le pregunte._

_-te desmayaste Ichinose te trajo aquí, descuida hablamos con tus padres y dijeron q puedes pasar la noche aquí.-me dijo Aki acariciándome el flequillo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-pregunte yo._

_-varias horas, tenías mucha fiebre.-me dijo Aki._

_En ese momento Domon e Ichinose entraron por la puerta._

_-¿puedes dejarme a solar con Ky?-pidió el serio a Aki._

_-sí, vamos Domon.-asintió ella y se llevó al peliceleste._

_Cuando los 2 se retiraron cerraron la puerta, yo quede a solas con Ichinose, quien estaba serio mirándome con el ceño fruncido, se sentó junto a mí._

_-…tu…. Gritabas mi nombre.-al oír eso palidecí._

_-¿Qué me pasa?-dije yo sujetándome la cabeza.-Fidio también dijo q gritaba algunas veces._

_- tranquila, no estoy molesto… solo dime Kyra, tu… ¿sientes algo por mí?-me pregunto yo palidecí y abrí los ojos sorprendida._

_-¡¿de qué hablas?!-le pregunte, vi la expresión en sus ojos.-Ichinose yo… si, siento cosas por ti… pero…-fui callada por los labios del castaño.-"Ichinose no me hagas esto, apártate"-pedí mentalmente y luego de unos segundos se apartó._

_-__puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas q no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas q no quieres sentir__.-me murmuro al oído._

_-no me hagas esto… por mas q sintamos cosas, no se puede, yo estoy con Fidio y lo adoro.-dije yo dolida._

_-¿Cómo amigo o como novio?-me dijo._

_-no me confundas.-le pedí yo._

_En ese momento mi teléfono empezó a sonar lo tome y respondí…_

_**-conversación telefónica-**_

**-hola Kyra.-**_se escuchaba cortado.-_**eh estado intentado llamarte desde hace como 30 minutos, ¡¿puedo saber porque no respondías?!**

**-**_perdóname, no estoy en casa, estoy de una amiga…-no dije porque no quería preocuparlo.- ¿Dónde estás?_

_-_**¡en el aeropuerto aquí en Italia!-**se escuchó claramente el despegue de un avión.

**-**_eso explica todo.-dije irónica._

_-_**bueno debo irme adiós.-dijo él.**

**-**_espera Fidio no…-muy tarde.-cuelgues._

**-fin de la conversación-**

Suspire y guarde el teléfono, me percate de q Ichinose se había marchado…

Cuando desperté ya me sentía bien, me puse el uniforme del equipo me corte el cabello por debajo de los hombros y fui con Aki al instituto.

-Ichinose se fue algo molesto anoche.-me comento Aki.

-no me imagino porque.-mentí yo.

-debe ser difícil q tu novio y tu deban tener una relación a larga distancia.-dijo Aki.

-sí, lo es.-respondí yo algo melancólica.

Cuando ambas llegamos al campo de entrenamiento yo deje mi bolso en el banquillo, el entrenador me obligo a dar 12 vueltas a la cancha...

-hola Kyra.-me saludo Goenji.

-hola.-dije yo.

-¡oye Abyss!-me llamo Endo yo me le acerque.

-¿q ocurre Endo?-le pregunte yo.

-bueno es que quería probarte.-dijo el yo entendí al momento.

-entiendo Endo.-dije yo y me puse a unos metros de la portería.- ¿listo?

-cuando quieras.-dijo él.

-¡GARRAS DE PUMA!-grite yo pero Endo la paro.- ¿Cómo?

- estas muy cansada, así no puedes realizar ninguna técnica.-dijo Kurimatsu.

-supongo q tienes razón.-dije yo y me senté en el banquillo, Otonashi me dio una toalla y una botella de agua.

-sabes… ahora q veo así a Kyra me recuerda mucho a Midorikawa.-escuche a Otonashi.

_**-fin pov Kyra-**_

-¿en q sentido Haruna?-le dijo Aki.

-en que ella también se presiona a limite como el.-dijo Haruna.

-¿Quién es ese tal Midorikawa?-se atrevió a preguntar la castaña oscura.

-era uno de los miembros de inazuma Japón, su nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa jugaba de mediocampista, con el dorsal 13, a él también le gustaba presionarse mucho.-dijo Aki.

-mmm…-pensó Kyra.

* * *

Al día siguiente era sábado y no había entrenamiento Kyra aprovecho para salir a caminar y en el camino se quedó mirando a dos niños jugando, uno tenía el cabello rosado con unos brillantes ojos azules y el otro el cabello grisáceo con una penetrante mirada rojiza**… (N/a: ¿se imaginan quiénes son?)**

-oye cuidado.-le decía el ojirojizo al pelirosa.

-descuida Shindo.-le dijo el otro.

En ese instante cuando el niño de ojos azules se asomó por un precipicio el suelo se quebró.

-¡NO!-grito el otro niño, mientras veía al otro caer, al instante empezó a llorar.

Antes de q el pelirosa tocara el suelo Kyra lo atrapo con su velocidad y al segundo el pelirosa del susto empezó a llorar abrazado a la chica.

-descuida ya estas ha salvo pequeño.-decía Kyra acariciando el suave cabello del niño.

Kyra subió a donde estaba el otro niño y se agacho para dejar al pelirosa en el suelo con cuidado.

-¡eres un tonto Kirino me asustaste, CASI PIERDO A MI MEJOR AMIGO!-Le grito el otro.

-¿Cómo se llaman niños?-les pregunto Kyra.

-Ranmaru Kirino.-respondió el ojiazul.

-yo soy Takuto Shindo.-dijo el de los rizos.

-muy bien… Ranmaru tú tienes q tener más cuidado ¿sí?-dijo ella revolviéndole el cabello al pelirosa.

-sí, Shindo perdóname por asustarte.-le dijo Kirino al ojirojizo mientras le sujetaba las manos.

-está bien te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por fa.-le pidió el otro.

-te lo prometo.-dijo y se abrazaron, a kyra le recordaron a ella y a su mejor amiga hace años…

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO...**

* * *

**YO: ¿q tal?**

**FUBUKI: esta bueno... un poco largo.**

**yo: PENSE LO MISMO.**

**toramaru: ya saben, dejen reviews, amenzas de muerte o baldasos de agua lo q quieran.**

**yo: ojala les haya gustado el fic.**


	2. No es tan simple

_**NUEVOS AMIGOS...**_

_**PARTE 1: Japon**_

* * *

**_Cap. 2:_** _**No es tan simple**_**_…_**

* * *

**_Pov Kyra…_**

Me acorde de algo al ver a esos 2 niños abrazados, abrí los ojos sorprendida… estaba recuperando mis recuerdos.

**_-flashback-_**

_Yo y un niño estábamos jugando futbol en el orfanato…_

_-Kyra pásame el balón.-pidió el._

_El niño tenía el cabello rojo y unos ojos color verde esmeraldas._

_-allí va Hiroto.-dije yo y le pase el balón._

_En ese momento Hiroto pateo a la portería anotando un gol._

_-¡sí!-grito el feliz, yo sonreí._

_-hacen un buen equipo.-dijo… Midorikawa._

_-gracias mido-chan.-dije yo._

_-seria genial q siguiéramos jugando futbol juntos… Kyra Hokatzu y Hiroto Kiyama los mejores delanteros del mundo.-dijo Hiroto emocionado._

_-seria genial, pero a mí me van a adoptar y a ti también y no lo podremos cumplir.-dije yo tristemente._

_-si tienes razón.-tomo conciencia él._

_-pero siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad Hiroto y tú también mido-chan?-les dije a ambos._

_-sí, siempre.-dijimos y los abrase a ambos._

**_-fin del flashback…_**

_Salí de allí corriendo tan rápido como pude a un lugar con mucha importancia para mí…_

_-el orfanato Sun Garden.-dije yo cuando estuve frente al lugar._

Tome fuerza y entre…

-¿eres tu Kyra?-me pregunto una voz.

-si soy yo… Hitomiko-san.-dije yo y ella no se resistió a abrazarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí en Japón?-me pregunto.

-me mude a Japón hace unos días, quise venir aquí para recordar.-dije acariciando la pared.

-era cierto lo de que perdiste una parte de la memoria en ese accidente.-murmuro Hitomiko.

-si… me gustaría ver a los chicos pero ya los deben de haber adoptado.-dije decepcionada.

-no de hecho todos están aquí.-dijo ella yo sonreí.-sígueme.

Hice caso a la mujer y ella me llevo al patio de atrás donde me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-¡Kyra!-grito un muy emocionado Midorikawa q se lanzó a abrazarme.

-¿mido-chan eres tú?-le pregunte viéndole de pies a cabeza.

-claro q soy yo tonta.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿eres tu Kyra?-esa voz me hiso sonreír.

-obvio Suzuno.-le dije yo.

-me sorprende verte por aquí Hokatzu.-dijo Nagumo.

-ya no llevo ese apellido.-le corregí.-ahora soy Kyra Abyss.

-impresionante… ¿aun juegas futbol?-me pregunto Suzuno.

-claro q sí, estoy en el Raimond ahora… como delantera.-dije yo.

-¿Cómo entrantes?-me pregunto alguien voltee y no me sorprendió.

-anote un gol e interrumpí su entrenamiento.-dije orgullosa.

-usaste las garras de puma ¿me equivoco?-dijo ella.

-no Reina, no te equivocas.-le respondí a la peliazul.

-Kyra, tiempo si vernos.-dijo Hiroto.

-si ha pasado tiempo.-dije yo.

-no creí q regresaras.-dijo él.

-¿acaso soy yo o solo a Midorikawa le agrada verme?-pregunte yo.

-no es q no nos alegra verte, nos sorprende q te acuerdes de nosotros.-dijo Suzuno.

-él tiene razón, después de ese accidente q sufriste, tu memoria se borró y te olvidaste de nosotros.-hablo Nagumo.

-Nagumo… Suzuno lo lamento muchísimo.-dije yo y sentí como algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…

-¿estas llorando?-pregunto Suzuno.

-no debí haberme olvidado de ustedes debí haber hecho un esfuerzo por recordarlos… ¡soy una imbécil!-grite sintiéndome estúpida.

-¡mira lo q has hecho Nagumo!-le dijo Midorikawa.

-¡¿yo?!-pregunto el confundido.

-basta chicos la ponen peor.-dijo Suzuno mientras me abrazaba acariciándome el pelo.

-deja Suzuno… debo irme de todas formas.-dije yo quitándome las lágrimas y yéndome de allí.

-acaban de meter la pata par de torpes.-escuche a Reina.

* * *

Cuando iba caminando me topé con Kazemaru a metros de mi casa.

-hola.-me saludo.

-Hola.-trate de no sonar triste.

-¿pasa algo?-me preguntó.

-no.-le respondí yo.

-no me engañas, tu voz lo dice todo, dime ¿q ha pasado?-insistió el.

-mi pasado duele mucho, solo eso puedo decirte.-dije yo con la cabeza baja.

-ya veo, si te pasa algo sabes q puedes contarme Kyra.-me dijo el, yo sonreí.

-gracias Kazemaru, pero por ahora se manejar esto.-respondí yo con tranquilidad.

-está bien adiós.-dijo y ambos seguimos caminando.

Llegue a mi casa, Taranee me miraba divertida…

-¿Quién era ese chico con el q hablabas?-me pregunto ella.

-un compañero.-dije yo y fui a mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta para adentro y la cerré, de pronto sentí algo detrás de mí… me volteo de golpe y me beso.

-¡AH!-grite yo del susto le abofetee sin saber quién era.

-Kyra soy yo.-dijo… Fidio.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, Q haces en Japón?-empecé a preguntar yo.

-te dije q te tenía una sorpresa.-dijo Fidio y me tomo de la cintura besándome en los labios yo lo abrase y nos separamos.-no sabes cuánto espere por poder besarte de nuevo.

-Fidio, te extrañe mucho.-dije y lo abrase de nuevo y algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

No podía ser q Fidio, **MI** Fidio estuviera aquí, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y me puse a llorar.

**_-fin pov Kyra—pov Fidio-_**

Al escucharla llorar por instinto la abrase, momentos después se calmó y se separó de mí.

-Fidio, te quiero.-murmuro ella y yo le di un beso en los labios.

Ella y yo salimos a caminar, Kyra lleva su bolso deportivo y vestía: unas zapatillas violetas, con unos calcetines blancos, unos shorts de jean color claros con una camiseta negra de manga larga con un chaleco lila con detalles violetas con el cabello suelto.

Luego de caminar sin decirnos nada, me acorde de cómo nos conocimos, yo era un chico tímido acerca de lo q sentía, no estaba seguro de q era ese sentimiento q se encendía en mi pecho cada vez q estaba con ella, muchos chicos le miraban con cara de "q buena q esta" intentaron hacerle cosas , pero yo no me permitía q se le acercaran, yo me guarde mis sentimientos temiendo q Kyra me tachara de pervertido, todo lo contario soy un completo caballero y por eso no me precipite. Sinceramente, mi corazón late con fuerza a veces q siento q se me sale del pecho.

Luego ella se paró en seco, mire donde estábamos, me fije en Kyra le tiemblan los ojos, le tome la mano para q se tranquilizara y la acaricie suavemente. Volvió a la normalidad y me sonrió.

-descuida Fidio, estoy bien.-dijo ella, bajo a la cancha y supuse lo q haría.

-déjame adivinar… ¿practicaras tus tiros?-le pregunte ella me sonrió.

-claro.-dijo ella.

-por cierto… Gianluca y Marco te extrañan mucho allá en Italia, dicen q les hubiera gustado venir también.-recordé yo.

-yo también extraño a los chicos… ojala los vea de nuevo.-dijo ella algo melancólica.

-oye no te pongas así, me tienes a mi ¿recuerdas? ¿O solo te importan Gianluca, Ángelo y Marco?-le pregunte con un falso enojo.

-¿¡eh a que te refieres?!-pregunto asustada yo sonreí y se sonrojo.-oh tu.-se cruzó de brazos.

-caíste… yo jamás pensaría q te importan más ellos q yo, descuida.-la abrase por atas y le di un beso en los labios.

**-fin pov Fidio… no muy lejos -pov Ichinose-**

No lo negaba, realmente me gusta Kyra pero… ay un problema **Fidio Aldena su novio,** me molestaba eso y mucho pero por mi suerte él está en Italia, tampoco niego q siento pequeñas cosas por Aki pero a ella le gusta Endo… el mundo está en mi contra.

Seguí caminando con las manos en los jeans y me pare en seco al llegar a la rivera… esa era Kyra, si, la reconocería donde fuera…

-¡ya basta déjame!-la escuche entre risas… ¿con quién estaba?-Fidio eres un tonto.-dijo ella.

¿Un momento acaso dijo Fidio? No es posible q este aquí y si es el… ¿Por qué Ky no me dijo nada?

En ese momento ella lo beso abrí los ojos y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me sujete la camiseta.

Al separarse ella miro a donde yo estaba y abrió los ojos, pude ver como unas lágrimas brotaban de ellos.

No aguante y empecé a correr…

-¡Ichinose!-la escuche gritar pero seguí corriendo.

**-pov Kyra-**

Me detesto… me detesto a mí misma, no soporte ver el rostro de Ichinose así… tan triste y herido. Me pare en seco y lo vi alejarse.

-¡Kyra!-la voz de Fidio capto mi atención.-… ¿Qué pasa mi amor?-me pregunto al verme con la cabeza baja.

-…-no respondí, unas silenciosas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas me cubrí el rostro y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes ahogándose en mis labios. Deseaba morir en ese momento, era horrible q Fidio me viera llorar por otro chico q no fuera él y más sabiendo q ese chico también gusta de mí, era una tortura q él no se merecía…

-¿ese de hace un momento era Kazuya Ichinose… verdad?-pregunto Fidio, me quite las manos de la cara y le mire sorprendida, me miro molesto, era extraño verle esa cara, siempre sonreía cuando estábamos juntos.-respóndeme ahora Kyra.-reclamo Fidio frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes.

-Fidio…-tartamudee asustada ante su comportamiento, decidí responderle.-…si era el.-hable yo

-hn- gimió molesto.- ¿Qué relación tienes con él?-me pregunto yo me sonroje.

-él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre allí en estados unidos, después de Bianca… y bueno el me… la cabeza avergonzada.-ha besado… -al decir eso Fidio se molestó muchísimo.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho que?!-me pregunto furioso.

-perdóname por favor.-pedí yo, pero él estaba al borde de la "furia nivel dios".

-¡explícame…!-se acordó de algo- ¡Ah ahora comprendo ayer cuando te llame y no respondías al celular era porque estabas con el! ¿¡No es así?!- me dijo Fidio, le mire a los ojos, esos ojos tan profundos como el mar estaban llenos de furia y tristeza.

-no es cierto Fidio… estaba en casa de Aki porque me había desmayado, me bajo la presión y se me subió la fiebre hasta los 45°-le explique yo.

-no te creo.-miro a otra parte y se cruzó de brazos.-ya no sé si creerte cuando me dices q me amas.-eso me dolió.

-¿Cómo…puedes decirme eso?-pregunte yo.- ¿Qué dirás ahora Aldena? ¿Qué debí quedarme en Italia contigo eh?

-no… de hecho… ¡LO NUESTRO SE ACABO!-las frías palabras de Fidio.

Mi corazón se rompió por completo en ese momento, me sentí destrozada, como si me hubieran clavado un puñal de hielo en mi pecho, sentí un dolor punzante. Mi ira aumento de un segundo a otro y sentí ganas de "cantarle las 40" pero en vez de ello apreté los dientes y fruncí el ceño, me voltee y tome mi balón y lo guarde a mi bolso y comencé a caminar.

-vuélvete a Florencia porque ya no tienes razón para quedarte aquí Fidio.-le dije sin mirarlo, el no respondió.

**-pov Fidio_-**

¿Por qué me siento tan mal?, acababa de cometer la mayor tontería de mi vida es la respuesta, no lo entiendo, yo no soy una persona celosa. Me entraron ganas de llorar y así lo hice en cuanto Kyra estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos y apreté los ojos dejando q las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro, me sentía tan estúpido y dolido.

* * *

**kazemaru: O.o ¡¿oh my goth?!**

**fubuki: no espera este final.**

**hiroto: ¿crees q yo si?**

**yo: les dije q esta sin ideas.**

**toramaru: ya saben dejen reviews, las criticas son aceptadas y toda demanda va dirigida a Goenji por permitir q Kyra-San escriba esto...**


End file.
